I Love The Way You Love Me
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: Follow up to Cloak of Darkness, I love the Way You Love Me by John Michael Montgomery


A/N: I love this one, you have to read the italics to get the song, the normal to get the story and they don't coincide with each other. Its just great, now do you think its great? Let me know.

You could say this is a follow-up to Cloak Of Darkness if you ever wanted me to continue with that one.

* * *

_I like the feel of your name on my lips_

Sara Sidle

_And I like the sound of your sweet gentle kiss_

What to say about Ms. Sidle ice queen, bitch extraordinaire.

_The way that your fingers run through my hair_

The woman could put you six feet under with just a stare.

_And how your scent lingers even when your not there_

The woman never slept, and ate little children for breakfast.

_And I like the way your eyes dance when you laugh_

The woman that could melt him into a puddle with just one look.

_And how you enjoy your two hour bath_

She's dusting in shirt, nothing else on her face, in her hair or her feet.

_And how you convinced me to dance in the rain_

She held the duster in one hand while she hummed along with the song they she blasted from his stereo. Dancing every now and again, confident that no one is watching.

_With everyone watching like we were insane_

But he is, he watches from the kitchen, she doesn't know he's up yet, but with the music blaring how can he. Oh right he told her he could sleep through anything.

_But I love the way you love me_

He had to laugh, what other choice did he have? If he broke out dancing, she would see and stop.

_Strong and wild, Slow and easy, Heart and soul, So completely_

So he waited, until she was done and clapped. He was expecting a smack on the arm or to the back of the head, but he received a curtsey and bow.

"Thank you I'm here all week" she continued dusting.

_I love the way you love me_

He didn't know why his girlfriend took it upon herself to clean _his _apartment, its not like it was a pig sty or anything sure there was a fine layer of dust on everything, his comic books were a little out of whack but he had been looking for one. Speaking of which, they had been cleaned up and no where in site.

_I like to imitate old Jerry Lee_

"What did you do with my comic books?" he asked sipping his coffee and leaning against the kitchen counter.

_And watch you roll your eyes when I'm slightly off key_

"I placed them back in the box, I just placed them in; you can sort them" she told him after seeing his panicked look, the radio slowed producing a slow country tune.

_And I like the innocent way that you cry_

"Come here" he called to her as he put the cooling coffee down and went to her, took her hand and twirled her around before finally settling with her against him slowly swaying to the music

_At sappy old movies you've seen hundreds of times_

"I'm in a shirt" she tried pushing him away but he held tighter.

_But I love the way you love me_

"Hey I would rather you do it naked but we all cant get what we want now can we?" he joked as he twirled her once again.

_Strong and wild, Slow and easy, Heart and soul, So completely_

"Well I don't know about you but I have everything I want" she met his eyes and he could tell she was telling the truth.

_I love the way you love me_

"I have a job I love, a boyfriend I love, a place that I'm growing to love, and I am happy what else could I want" she asked truthfully

_And I could list a million things_

"What's wrong?" Sara asked as she saw the hurt look in her lover's eyes

_I love to like about you_

"You put work in front of me" he sniffled, his frown deepening

_But they all come down to one reason_

"I'm sorry, I have a boyfriend I am absolutely in love with, his place I am beginning to love comic books and all, and a job that I love" she giggled

_I could never live without you_

"That's better" he smiled

_I love the way you love me_

"I may not show it Greg but don't ever doubt that I don't love you" she stated seriously

_Strong and wild, Slow and easy, Heart and soul, So completely_

"So does this mean I get to feel inside my shirt?" he teased

_I love the way you love me_

"Once I take it off, dog boy its all yours"

"Must you tease me about that, I really did think the lab was going to reimburse me"

"That's why I love you, don't let me forget but we need milk"

_Oh baby I love the way you love me_


End file.
